Will you read to me?
by Love2readaway
Summary: "A present? My birthday was almost three months ago?" he asked confused.- Who doesn't like to read a fluffy short piece of Caskett love? ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, though they have found their own way into my heart.**

* * *

God, she was nervous! Her heart hammered inside her chest. It had been tricky to sneak out and get what she needed; he never left her side. _Together at work, together at home_. Thank god she had thought of getting the boys in the loop. They had gotten Castle out of her way for a couple of hours.

Now, pacing barefoot around the living room, waiting for him to get home, she couldn't stop fidgeting. She had to get a grip on herself or she would blow the surprise. She walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face, and then checked herself in the mirror.

The sound of keys and the front door closing reached her ears.

"Kate?" he called out.

_Okay. Big breath._ She exited the bathroom and went out to meet him. He stood in the kitchen, rummaging in the fridge.

"Hey!" she smiled as she walked towards him.

"Hey there!" he said as he closed the fridge, bottle of wine in hand. She sat down on a stool at the counter while he poured two glasses of wine, and handed her one.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"So…, as it turns out, the lead the boys and I followed turned out to be nothing." He rounded the kitchen and sat next to her. "Three hours wasted, three precious evening hours I could have spent with my bride-to-be," he leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"Well…, maybe I can make it up to you," she grinned.

"Really," he smirked as he placed his glass on the counter, and wrapped his arms around her. His lips grazed her jaw and neck. She let him kiss her for a few more moments before she gently pushed him back.

"I had something else in mind," she told him. He arched his brows, slightly confused. "I have a present for you," she added.

"A present? My birthday was almost three months ago," he said.

She slid off her chair. "Come with me," she smiled as she took his hand and guided him to the couch. She made him sit down as she sat in front of him on the coffee table. Reaching behind her, she placed a wrapped gift on his lap.

"What's the occasion?" he asked with an expectant smile on his lips.

"Just open it," she pressed as she bit on her bottom lip. He started to remove, very slowly, the tape holding the wrapping paper together. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled as he tore the paper and threw it aside. He looked at what he was holding and then lifted his gaze to her face. "They're books," he said, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "I already have some of these."

She took the books from him and placed them on the coffee table. She then rose to her feet, moved to stand between his legs and brought his hands to her hips. Her fingers started to undo the bottom buttons of her shirt. His eyes followed her movements as she slowly worked her way up. The confusion plastered on his face was priceless. When she was done, she shrugged the button-down off her shoulders, letting the sleeves slid down her arms, and it fell to the floor. His gaze shifted to her stomach and the confusion turned into utter disbelief.

He feathered his fingertips over her belly as he read the words written on her skin.

"Will you read to me, daddy?" His voice was barely a whisper.

He looked up and their gazes met. She saw he was crying and felt her own eyes start to water too.

"A baby?" he murmured in awe.

She chuckled once and nodded as she wiped away the tears on his cheek with her thumb. Smiling, he pressed his lips softly to her stomach, and then kissed his way up until he reached her mouth. Wrapping his arms tightly round her middle, he scooped her off her feet and kissed her deeply. When they started gasping for air, he set her on the floor and held her close, brushing his fingers up and down her naked spine. She rested her forehead on his chest and kissed the exposed skin by the V of his shirt. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face so their eyes met.

"We're having a baby!" he breathed out.

"We are," she agreed with a smile. He leaned in and pecked her lips once more. She stood on her tiptoes and put her arms over his shoulders, hugging him tightly to her.

"I love you so much," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back and touched her lips to his neck. He moved his hands up and down her back, and a chuckle escaped her mouth when she felt him unhook her bra.

* * *

**Just some fluff scene. Liked it? Please let me know what you think of it by leaving a review! Thank you!**


End file.
